1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an assisting torque setting method and/or an apparatus configured to perform the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the onset of rapidly aging societies, many people may be experiencing inconvenience and pain from joint problems. Therefore, there may be increased interest in walking assistance apparatuses enabling the elderly or patients with joint problems to walk with less effort. Furthermore, walking assistance apparatuses for intensifying muscular strength of human bodies may be useful for military purposes.
In general, walking assistance apparatuses may include body frames disposed on trunks of users, pelvic frames coupled to lower sides of the body frames to cover pelvises of the users, femoral frames disposed on thighs of the users, sural frames disposed on calves of the users, and pedial frames disposed on feet of the users. The pelvic frames and femoral frames may be connected rotatably by hip joint portions, the femoral frames and sural frames may be connected rotatably by knee joint portions, and/or the sural frames and pedial frames may be connected rotatably by ankle joint portions.